The Geniuses
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: Shikamaru/OC. Suki is in love with her best friend Shikamaru.  What will happen with both of them, geniuses, can't admit they love each other?  Will there friends meddle and force one of them?  Please R&R.


Well here is my first Naruto Fanfiction. Hope you guys like it! Please review and if you guys think I should work on something please tell me! :D

I was sitting in the middle of the village, wondering when the rest of the team was going to get there. I was always there before Ino, Choji, and my lazy butt best friend, Shikamaru. When we were in the Academy, I would always annoy him. Everyone always thought I was a girl version of Naruto. I would laugh at them. I had dark brown hair and dark eyes to go with it. Plus the fact that I was a way more talented ninja then him.

I'm afraid to admit it. I had grown to have feelings for for Shikamaru during the time we had to work with each other. When we had the pelminary rounds, I was afraid that he was going to get hurt. I ended up not making it, but he did. I was proud of him. Afterwords I told him he better do awesome for the both of us since I didn't make it.

Then after all the drama that happened with the village getting attacked by the Sound Nin, he was the only one who made chunin. His first mission he had to lead was to get Sasuke back from the Sound Nin Four. I wanted to go because I was Sasuke's friend, but Shikamaru didn't want me to go. That was the first fight we had since the Academy days.

Though I went anyway. Today I know I should have stayed behind. If it wasn't for him saving me, I would have died. That was the time I realized that I though of Shikamaru more then a friend. Ever since then I stopped training with him and stated training with Ino. I was afraid to be around him. Knowing me, I would slip and tell him how I felt about him.

When I was in the middle of my thoughts, somebody came up to me. "This is such a drag, having to be up this early for this." a lazy voice said standing next to me. I shuddered slightly and began to blush. I was surprised that he was there early. Maby Asuma-sensei, Ino, and Choji were just late. Except Asuma left the house before I did... Though Ino should have been here sooner because she knows how I feel about the ninja next to me. She wouldn't purposefully leave me here alone with Shikamaru, would she?

I smiled at him. He was so lazy. I sat down on the ground, and he then decided to put his head in my lap. I began to blush some more. "Shika," I whined at him, "can't you find somewhere else to put that head of yours? I don't like your head on my lap." I poked the back of his head.

"So troublesome. No, I am quite comfortable here, you troublesome girl." he dragged. Then, I began to giggle at him. No matter what he said it would make me giggle. It was just weird how Shikamaru and I get along. We were almost complete opposites. He was lazy and I was hyper. Though we both had unbelievably huge IQ's for kids our age. People where shocked that the polar opposites were the smartest in the village.

"Whatever Shikamaru." I tried to say in a mock annoyed tone. He laughed lazily. I couldn't help but giggle again. I pushe dhim off my lap. He grunted when his head hit the ground. I laid down next to him watching the sky. It was really cute, just like some one I knew.

"Who do you think is cute?" Shikamaru asked me. Woops, must have been thinking out loud to myself again. I began to blush really bad. So I turned over on my side so he wouldn't be able to see the blush on my face. It was kind of embarrassing. He put his am around me and turned me over so he could see my face. "Who do you think is cute?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and blushed even worst if that was even possible. My heart was racing. He was so close to me at that moment. Even my head couldn't form a solid thought in my head. It was annoying. "I-I-I-It's nothing," I stuttered.

Shikamaru put his hand on my cheek, "You are so troublesome." He started to lean in closer to me. It was like he was going to kiss me, but I really didn't want to get my hopes up just to have them fall again. Then again his lips are so close to mine. I coud feel his breath against my lips. I was going to close the little space between us.

"Suki! Shika!" a male voice shouted. I backed away from Shikamarus really fast so they wouldn't think that something was going on between us. Shikamaru groaned and laid back down on his back. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful to me. Though I knew he was probably thinking about something that was really important.

"Hey Choji..." I looked up from my feet and saw that Ino was with him. "Oh hey Ino... I didn't know you guys were going to be late." I accused the both of them They knew that I had feelings for Shikamaru. Ino had this grin on her face that said that she was planning something to get inbetween something.

"Oh! Choji and I forgot till Billboard Brow said that you guys were sitting there." she said faking innocnece. I rolled my eyes at her. Ino was being stupid. I knew that she was trying to get me to admit that I was in love with Shikamaru. "Suki? Why are you blushing really bad? Did you talk to that cute boy today already?"

I notice that Shikamaru was staring at me. I just stared back at him. "Yeah... Yeah I did." I just basically admitted my feelings, but my luck was he was going to be dense and not realize it. That would be just my luck.

"Alright kids! Time to spar each other." Asuma said popping up out of nowhere. I took a step towards Ino. Asuma smiled at me, "I'll be choosing who you are all going to be sparring today." He turned to Choji, "You and Ino will be sparring first."

My mouth dropped open. Asuma-sensei just paired me up with Shikamaru. He had purposefully put me with Shikamaru. I had a feeling that Ino and Asuma-sensei were scheming against me and that I wasn't going to be able to stop them when they started. Though I know that nothing would happen between us. I new exactly how far to stay away from him.

I was worried but I knew I was going to be okay to a point. "Alright, you two may begin!" Asuma shouted at Ino and Choji. Then they began to spar each other. It was kind of nerve wracking to stand their watching them.

I started biting my finger nails and jumping on my toes. I always did this when I was really nervous. My hand was smacked away by another hand. I turned and glared at Shikamaru. "What the heck is your problem?" He smirked lazily at me.

"Watching you bit your fingers are so troublesome..." he told me lazily. I purposefully started biting my hand again to just annoy him. Shikamaru frowned at me and grabbed both of my hands and held them. I started blushing really bad again. He took a step closer to me. I looked at our feet. I stopped bouncing up and down on my toes. "Look a me." he demanded me.

I looked up at him slowly. I was still blushing and my heart was pounding in my chest. Him being this close to me was making everything more worse then it was already. "W-W-What?" I stuttered again. Was it me or was this getting worse? Why couldn't he see that I was in love with him?

"Why have you been so different lately? You've been avoiding me since that day." he no longer sounded lazy, but you could still hear it in his voice. So he had noticed thatI was avoiding him as much as possible. I tried to move away from him, but he held me there by my hands. It was really strange that he was asking me all of this right now. I didn't understand what was going on, but it was confusing me really bad.

I looked him in the eyes and whispered to him, "Does it really matter why? You've never cared before now right. Even back in the Academy, you never cared then." I was going to get really md at him. I was so fed up with him not realizing it. It really annoyed me. Why couldn't he just realize how I felt about him? It was very obvious.

He looked really mad at me. Shikamaru glared at me, "Suki Sarutobi! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have argued with you that day. I wouldn't have saved you if I didn't care that much." He seemed really annoyed, not angry with me.

Oh and the reason that he called me Suki Sarutobi, was because Asuma adopted me when I was younger. My parents were killed with the nine tailed fox attacked our village. I was left with out parents for a bit when I was younger, but it wasn't very long. Asuma took me in when I was a baby. Since then he's practically raised me as if I was his own daughter.

Somebody cleared their throat. We both snapped our heads toward the person. It was Asuma and at the same time we glared at him. Asuma started laughing and lit a ciggrette. "It's your guys is turn. Just don't kill eachy other. We need our strategist and our healer on the team." I just glared at him.

Then I smiled a very fake smile, "I won't kill him..." Maybe just put him in the hospital temporarily. Nothing to major, that would put him in critical condition. I stood there waiting for him. I stood there waitinf for him. I stayed away from any shadows. He would use it against me. I knew all of his tricks he would pull. I knew how to resist those tricks.

Shikamaru stood in front of me. He looked very lazy, but I have known him for awhile. I could tell that he was upset about something. It made me feel bad because I knew it was because of what I said. The air around us seemed really tense. This was going to be a very interesting sparring match for us. Little did I know that this was planned the day before.

We just stared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. I knew it wasn't going to be me. I promise that. He was trying to analyze what I was going to do. This wasn't going to be easy fro him. If he wanted to beat me, he would have to work for it.

"You guys, know that you guys can start now right?" Ino shouted at us. I waved my hand at her to shut her up. I was trying to focus on Shikamaru. I couldn't let anything distract me. He would probably take that as his chance to act against me.

What was he going to do? I took a step cautiously towards a shadow. He stood up and continued to watch me curiously. "Aww does little Shika think he's going to get beat by me? His little ex-best friend?" I said in a baby voice. I couldn't believe I was taunting him. Then there was a flash of hurt, then determination in his eyes. It was kind of scary to me.

The wind blew and my hair flew in my face. It didn't bother me because I was used to it. I noticed that Shkamaru was a light red. I just wrote it off as the wind against his face. Then I saw a shadow inching towards me. I smirked and jumped up and threw a couple kunai's at him. He dodged my kunai's and threw some of his own. I barely dodged his. Though one hit my pouch with all my bandages. I swore under my breath. That was just my luck.

I bent over to pick up the supplies. Which was a really bad idea because I was caught in his Shadow Possession jutsu. I let out a groan. This day was just getting so much better. He started walking towards me which included me walking towards him. I didn't bother fighting the jutsu. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could go back to avoiding him.

He stopped a couple inches from my face. "Your such a troublesome girl, you know that?" Shikamaru asked me honestly. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll make a deal with you." He looked at me expectingly, waiting for me to answer, but I pretended to ignore him. He smirked lazily, "Go to my favorite place with me tonight. I'll give up because we both know you won't be able to win this right now. Your to distracted."

He kne I was distracted and that what he didn't know was that he was the reason. It was slightly more then irratating to me. I nodded to agree that I would go with him. It was against my better judgement to go with him, but my heart wanted me to go.

He let go of the jutsu. "This is a drag. I quit." Shikamarus shoved his hands in his pokets. Then everything seemed to hit me all at once and I began to blush some more. I turned to everyone and saw that they were all grinning at me. It was like they knew what had happened. Something told me that they knew what was going on.

"Alright guys! We can call it a day. I think most of you have things to do. Just keep out of trouble." Asuma said lighting up another ciggrette. I glared at him again. He starts laughing at me. If looks could kill he would be dead already. "Oh and Suki, your outfit better be appropriate for you date with Shikamaru." Asuma said to me, grinning.

That's when I snapped, "It's not a date! It's just friend hanging out with each other." I stormed away angrily. Asuma just didn't understand anything at all. I didn't want to call it a date. It would make this really bad for me.

"Suki!" Ino yelled running up to me. I smiled sadly to myself. "Can I help you get ready for your date tonight with Shika?" I let out a sigh. She looked at me, "It is a date right?"

I continued to smile sadly, "Oh, if it was a date, he didn't call it one. Though I wish it was one. Then that would me he actually felt the same way as me, then." She nodded smiling at me. "Ino, do you know something? That you aren't exactly telling me at this moment?"

"Don't worry about it! Let's go back to your place and get you ready to go. So if it isn't a date, he'll wish it was." Ino girnned, "Time tomake him want you!" Ino and I looked at each other. Then out of the blue, we both walked into my house and bursted out laughing. If Asuma was home and heard us, he would have thought we had killed somebody.

We both ran to my room and Ino plopped down on my bed. I hurried to my closet to pick something out. I only had a couple hourse before I had to meet with Shikamaru. I pulled out some leggings that were a dark purple with a black skirt. "What do you think about this?" I showed her.

"Oh my gosh! That's so incredibly cute. Do you have a dark purple top like that?" she asked me. I pulled out my cami that I had that matched the leggings. She grinned, "Got a black swearter? It'll get cold tonight and you know it." I threw my sweater that was next to it to her. "Girl, you could have won Shika over months ago. Why didn't you ever wear this outfit?"

I started blushing and changed real quick. I sat down on a chair in my room. Ino began to brush my hair out. "First he'll have to notice I'm actually a girl. He hasn't notice because I've been his best friend since the Academy."

"Oh he's noticed." she muttered under her breath. That was a shock. The way he looks at me hasn't chaned. Oops! I forgot about today, when the wind blew my hair. Could he have even been blushing? Then I started blushing some more. Ino laughed, "So I guess you notice the way he was looking at you." I nodded my head.

We were quiet for the rest of the time. When she finished doing my hair, we didn't put any make-up on. My hair was partially up and down. The hair that was left down was my natural wavy hair. I actually looked cute. I couldn't help but giggle at this thought. "Ino... I actually look pretty for once in my life..." I whispered.

"You've always looked this way. You just needed some help to bring it out. That's all." Ino said smiling at me. It was so weird to see myself like this. My heart was beating faster as I checked the time. It was almost time for me to leave an go meet him at his spot.

We both walked out of the room as Asuma was walking into the house. He looked as if he just accomplish a lot. When he looked up, he saw that I was ready to go. "Suki! I'm glad I have Shikamaru that talk about keeping his hands to himself." Asuma stated proudly. At the same time, Ino and I groaned.

"Thanks Asuma for being worried about me. Even though we all know that Shikamaru won't touch me in anyway. He doesn't like me like that." I stated, very sadly, might I had. Everybodyn in the village knows that I love him except himself. Even his parent's know for pete's sake. His mother has even dropped hints, saying how cute of a couple that we would make and how him and I would get married. Shikamaru hasn't notice or said a single thing to me about it. My hope war really knocked down then.

Ino patted my back. It was very difficult to get my courage for this. No I don't think I will be able to do this. Maybe I should back out and say I have to do something. "Uh... Maybe I should just stay home... It might be better for all of us.." I said nervously.

"No! You are going to go if you like it or not. We did not waste this much time for you not to go." Ino said annoyed. She was right. I couldn't back out now. I had to go through with all of this. I nodded and head out the door.

It was clear outside. It was a bit chilly because of the wind. The wind didn't bother me a single bit. Listening to the wind seemed to calm my nerves down a whole lot. I wasn't even worrying about meeting Shikamaru.

I walked by a couple. The girl leaned in and kissed the boy. Froze in my place when I realized that said girl was Temari. Then my heart fell to the bottom of the ocean floor. The boy Temari was kissing, was the object of my affections. Temari was kissing Shikamaru and Shikamaru was kissing her back! I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

He just wanted to talk to me about his date with Temari. Shikamaru didn't like me at all. I just couldn't believe I got my hopes up for nothing. This was terrible. I couldn't just not show up. He probably would think that I was mad, which I am.

The tears started rolling down my face. There was no way I could stop my tears from falling. This was the first time my heart was broken. This was very painful. If this is how it feels to love somebody, I don't think I want to love somebody ever again.

When I got to the spot, I plopped my butt down on the ground. I continued to cry. Temari backstabbed me. I couldn't believe her. She knew that I was in love with him. Temari kissed him anyways. I really don't want to see her or him ever again. I don't want to have to deal with that.

"This is a drag." a lazy voice said sitting next to me. I froze in my place. So he decided to come any way. He's so mean. Shikamaru breaks my heart, but still shows up. He's so dense. I scooted farther way from him. "Suki?" he asked me. He sounded a bit hurt, but I was more hurt then he was.

"How was your date with Temari?" I asked him, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying. Shikamaru didn't need to know that he was the one to make me cry. I fhe didn't need to know, if he didn't already.

Shikamaru groaned, "I wasn't on a date with her. Your so troublesome, you know that?" He tried to grab my hand, but I moved it so he couldn't touch it. How dare he call me troublesome? "What is wrong with you?" I started to shake with anger.

"Don't you go call me troublesome! Your the one going around playing with girls feelings. Shikamaru, there is at least one girl in this village that loves you! Do you know what you've done? Nothing except for ignore her!" I yelled at him. The girl in question was me. Though I was hoping that he wouldn't make me tell him.

He came closer to my face, "So this very troublesome girl, that loves me, thinks I'm ignoring her. I wouldn't ever ignore her. She doesn't know what I know." Oh now hwere we go with the stupid nonsense talk. He thinks that he's so much smarter then me.

"You've never noticer her like that! Plus the only reason you've probably never noticer her like that is because she's your best friend and has always been there when you needed her!" I shouted at him. My eyes opened wide and my hands flew to my mouth. I just admitted that it was me. Boy, was I being more stupid then Naruto.

He smirked lazily, "I've noticed her since forever. Trust me on that. I've had feelings for her since we both got out of the Academy." Shikamaru laughed tiredly, "I was afraid though. My first missiong I had to lead... and I almost lost her. It was such a drag. After that, she just started avoiding me. That was also knew that I was in love with her and didn't have a crush on her anymore." He sat next to me, just watching me waiting for me to say something to him.

This was confusing. Only one girl went on that mission and that was me. There were not any other girls there. It was only me. Plus I almost ended up dying in that mission. Wait a minute! Oh my gawd! He was talking about me. I couldn't believe this. He feels the same way as me. I began to giggle. So he didn't like Temari like I thought he did. I'm so freaking stupid. I just made Naruto look smart.

"Sorry for yelling at you... I'm so stupid. I should have waited for you to finish." I rushed out in a hurry. I couldn't believe it. My face started warming up. For some odd reason, I"m blushing for no reason... Sorry this ain't the time for sarcasm. Woops, my bad.

Shikamaru smiled and it was a fake one. It really threw me for a loop or two! He got closer to me. "Your such a troublesome girl. But your my troublesome girl. Nobody else can have you ever. They won't take you from me." He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him.

I began to giggle. He chuckled and kissed me. It felt like some set off fireworks in me. It was so different then what I thought a first kiss would be. I thought it would be weirder. This just felt right to me. There was no need to hesitate. Everything fell right into place for me. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Shika put a hand on my waste, and the other slowly made its way down to the same spot as the other hand. I began to smile into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried pulling me closer to his body.

We pulled away, but he put his forehead on mine. Shikamaru and I sighed at the same time. I began to giggle and he rolled his eyes. "That was so not a drag at all."

Then we heard a crack and a very loud bang as if many things hit the ground all at once. I spun around and saw Choji, Ino, and Temari all laying on the ground. They were grinning at us. I would have yelled at them, but I was way to happy do do anything about it. "About time you guys got together!" Ino and Choji yelled at the same time at Shikamaru and I.

"I don't know why you asked me for help you genius. You kissed her perfectly well." Temari said shrugging her shoulders. I started blushing. That explains why I saw them kissing each other. Woops, I feel bad for jumping on his case right away without hearing out why.

Shikamaru blushed slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets. "This is a drag." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He smirked, "This was worth all the troublesome planning and getting forced to tell you how I felt..." Shikamaru looked at me.

"Forced?" I began to get annoyed with him. I clenched my fists and started to move away from him. I couldn't believe that they had to plan this and force him to do it. So there was a chance that he didn't feel the same way about me. He probably just felt bad for me.

Shikamaru grabbed my wrist. "I love you." he said, but it came out more like a question. I stopped. Everyone was quiet waiting for me to react to those three little words that he said to me. There was a chance that this would end up with somebody's heart getting broke, but if you didn't take chances where would you go in life.

I smirked, "I love you too. Took you long enough, you idiot genius." Then they let out a sigh. I grinned and then jumped on him, trying to hug him. They all laughed at me. I was on top of him and he was laying on the ground. Shikamaru grinned lazily at me. He put his hand on the back of my neck. I knew exactly what he wanted. I kissed him on the lips again. Ino was aww'ing, Temari was laughing, and Choji was saying something about how happy his best friend was with the girl of his dreams.

I guess even the lazy geniuses have a hard time admitting things, to the people they love...


End file.
